War of the Light II Update
November 11th, 2014 The fate of the entire Emotional Spectrum hangs in the balance of an uneasy alliance between Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Sinestro. Feeling love is endangered by this relentless war, Carol Ferris and the Star Sapphires have come to Earth to restore their own entity and to stop the strife...and all who get in their way. Look for Warriors of Light II in your Mission Journal and head to Mogo's Command Center (Heroes) or Ranx's Command Center (Villains) from your HQ to begin your adventures in War of the Light Part II. *Combat Rating: 106 New Solo Content! New solo content is available in the open world in the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone and in a new solo Challenge, Spark of Parallax! New Daily Solo Missions Heroes and Villains can both rejoin the war in Metropolis between the Lantern corps with daily solo missions. *Complete 10 Daily Solo Missions to gain entry to a special solo instance! *Combat Rating: 106 Spark of Parallax Solo Challenge The Spark of Parallax must make it to the Central Power Battery on Qward! Heroes and Villains must work with Hal Jordan and Sinestro to ensure that the entity of fear is restored, and the Emotional Spectrum is on its way to recovery. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Challenge under Tier 6 of the 1 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 New Two Player Content! Players receive a new Duo – Spark of Ion! Spark of Ion Duo The Spark of Ion must make it to the Central Power Battery on Oa before it's too late. Help Hal Jordan and Sinestro make sure the essence of the entity arrives safely! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 6 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 New Four Player Content! Players receive a new 4-player Operation and Alert! Zamaron Conversion Chamber 4-Player Alert The Star Sapphires are abducting female members of the various Lantern Corps in order to force them to join their ranks. Track the missing Lanterns' ring signatures and head to Zamaron for a rescue mission. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 Avarice Impurity 4-Player Hero Operation Hal Jordan traveled to Mogo in response to a distress signal, but there has been no word from him since he left! Get to Mogo and investigate. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 Rage Impurity 4-Player Villain Operation Sinestro traveled to Ranx in response to a distress signal, but there has been no word from him since he left! Get to Ranx and investigate. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 New Eight Player Content! Players receive a new 8-player Operation! Love and War 8-Player Operation Sinestro and Hal Jordan must get Carol Ferris to join their alliance. However, the Star Sapphires have hidden the location of Zamaron and aren't welcoming any visitors. Fortunately, Sinestro and Hal have a plan. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 107 New PvE Gear! Players receive new suit sets and styles inspired by different Lantern Corps and the Manhunters, and new Mist-Enhanced weapons. All War of the Light Part II gear drops are un-attuned. *Heroes receive the Shepherd of Adara style inspired by Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps. *Villains receive the Avatar of Ophidian style inspired by the Orange Lantern Corps. *All male characters receive the Sector 3601 style inspired by the Manhunters. *All female characters receive the Heart of the Predator style, inspired by Star Sapphires. New Base Items! Collect new base items by participating in War of the Light Part II content, some of which are inspired by Lantern Corps. New Collections & Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats awarding a total of six skill points by completing War of the Light Part II content. Collections award new styles and base items inspired by War of the Light Part II content. New Character Select Background! Players can now select Zamaron as their Character Select Background. Category:War of the Light Part II Category:Episode Category:Game Update